


Hotel for a Week

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Needy Dean, Needy Sam, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Service Dom Dean, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do this once a year, dedicating a week for Dean to dominate Sam, and for Sam to submit to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel for a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam arrives at the hotel room before Dean as usual so he can set himself up.

His overnight bag is put away out of sight, and his clothes are shed not to be worn until the end of the week.

He stretches his hole until he has four fingers inside of himself, and then he slowly slips the biggest plug he brought into his hole.

His cock is hard and drooling pre-come onto the floor.

He's not allowed to do anything but the things from the list Dean texted him, and coming is off limits until Dean says he can. He probably won't be able to this week, once if he's lucky, and that thought makes his cock twitch.

He's not allowed a cock ring right now, just expected to give control over to Dean and trust him completely.

Sam's balls draw up, so Sam takes his fingers out and washes his hands.

They've been doing this for years, ever since Stanford. It's a way for Dean to get whatever he needs to out, and it helps Sam to not feel stressed and like he has to do everything. He actually does nothing. Dean uses him as he pleases, and tells him when he can do things and when he can't.

Excitement makes goose bumps rise on his flushed skin.

He hears the impala pull up, but he’s not ready yet. He rushes to get the gag in his mouth, and to put his mat down on the floor. It’s cushioned and specifically for this sort of thing. It’s lined with plastic so he can just wipe it off lest he get something on it while Dean and him are playing.

He fastens the ball gag in his mouth and around the back of his head.

There's a knock at the door and a pause so he can get himself on the floor and on his mat, and then Dean is sauntering in.

He doesn't acknowledge Sam, but he strips down and makes an approving noise.

He moves around the room putting things from the big duffle bag he has in different places.

Dean touches him once to fasten a ring around the base of his cock, and a bar between his balls. That makes Sam whine as pain-pleasure shoots through his system.

Dean shushes him, and he forces himself to be quiet.

"Are you prepped with your plug in?" Dean asks, and Sam nods his head. "Good boy. Are you ready to show me a good show?" Sam wants to look around the room to see what is there for him, but he doesn't. He nods his head. "Get up."

Sam tries to stand, but it doesn't work out very well. He has to stand with his legs spread wide apart because the separator between his balls is the best kind of pain, but painful nonetheless.

He falters, and Dean catches his elbow.

"Take your plug out and sit on the chair."

Sam waddles over, and turns around.

On the chair is a huge dildo, longer and thicker than Dean, and his hole flutters around his plug he all but rips out in his excitement. He hisses through his teeth.

"Go slow or I'll make you stop. No coming, not even dry. If you do that's all you get for the week, and I'm spanking your ass red."

Sam starts to sink down on the dildo, and it stretches him so wide he almost does come dry, but that's not how he wants to.

"Slower."

Sam's thighs shake as tries to hold himself up. He sits down quickly, a little too quickly, and the dildo jabs right at his prostate. He tries to stay quiet, but it’s so hard with pre-come welling up and dripping down his shaft, with the ball separator keeping him on his toes, literally, and the largest thing he’s ever taken stretching his hole out wide.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” he chants, and Dean slaps his thigh with his belt causing him to cry out.

“Keep quiet or I’m bathing you and putting you to bed without any more play time.” Sam bites his lip, but it barely quiets the noises escaping, rolling off his tongue. “I want you to ride that chair like it’s me, Sammy, but remember, no coming.”

Sam starts to rock his hips, and he has to grit his teeth to keep from outright screaming.

“Please, Dean,” he sobs.

“I think this is a record, Sammy. The first day and you’re already begging me to let you come. I don’t think so. I’m going to go get dinner, and you better be right here when I get back, nice and clean. Do you want your usual?” Sam nods his head, and keeps on riding the dildo inside of him.

He grips the edge of it, and hooks his ankles around the legs of it so he can rock faster and sink himself down even more.

By the time Dean gets back from wherever the hell he went, Sam is a sobbing, snotty mess. There’s nothing more than pre-come in his lap, and Dean praises him.

“You did so well, Sammy, come here.”

Dean helps him off the chair, and Sam goes reluctantly. He needs to come so badly it hurts, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive the rest of the week.

He falls into Dean’s arms and tries to get off against his leg, but the ring is still around the base of his cock, and he’s no where near the need he needs to reach orgasm with it on.

If Dean keeps this up, he’ll be able to tomorrow or the next day, but not quite yet.

Dean takes the separator off, and Sam moans loud and long as the pain becomes pure pleasure.

Dean strokes his cock, but it doesn’t do anything but give him some extra comfort. He’s fitted into the bathroom, a large thing with a bathtub in the floor, and Dean fills it up, massages his shoulders as they wait for it.

Sam shivers. The sweat on his skin has dried, and all he is is cold and unsatisfied.

Dean lowers him into the water, and it stings a little, but overall it’s amazing to feel the dirt of his skin washed away by the hands belonging to his lover. Dean doesn’t get in with him, but he sits on the floor and washes Sam’s every dip and crevice.

The cock ring is snapped off when he’s calm enough not to come the second it is. He still has to breathe heavily for a few seconds, but he doesn’t come, thank god.

Dean puts him to bed and he falls asleep obediently.

The next day he gets so close to coming because he’s asleep when Dean preps him and sinks in. Dean only just gets his hand around Sam’s cock to stop him from orgasming as he wakes.

It’s so good, feeling Dean fill him up nice and hot, slick and warm.

Outside of this, their relationship is like any other. There’s nothing special, well, obviously Dean and his relationship is special, but the sex between them is pretty vanilla. They live together, so it’s not like they’re apart all the time, but this is specially reserved for now, their one week out of the year when Dean takes over control and Sam gives his up.

They save up all year for the painfully expensive room to take a mini-vacation with pre-determined activities. They talk it out so everything they’re doing is consensual, one hundred percent of it, not that everything they do isn't, but it helps Sam, when he’s in his head-space, to feel safe and loved when he knows what’s going to happen.

Right now he’s sitting at Dean’s feet while he eats and watches television. Every few minutes he’ll offer Sam a bite of the cinnamon roll he’s eating, and each time Sam guzzles it down greedily, sucking the water from the bottle Dean hands to him.

The plug he has in is small, just enough to keep him open because his hole is sore from yesterday and this morning.

Today is reserved as simply a lounge day. Sam is used to these sorts of days chilling and cuddling with Dean on the couch, but this time he’s left to sit on the floor between Dean’s legs silent and just there.

“Come here,” Dean orders, and Sam takes his cock into his mouth. He lets it sit on the pillow of his tongue while Dean laughs at the horrible comedy movie playing in the background.

He closes his eyes and allows himself to feel used and loved, safe and comforted knowing Dean likes to use his mouth.

He falls asleep like that and wakes up when Dean starts to shove his head further into his pelvis, his cock hardening quickly in his throat.

He starts to work it, suckling and licking at Dean until he’s drinking down a load of come he craves.

“You’re so hungry for it, Sammy, do you want some more?” Dean comes harder, and Sam laps into his slit to get more of it. “Ah, you’re such a good boy, Sammy, love you so much. Are you ready for more cock, or do you need a break?”

Sam breaks away to say ‘more’, and then Dean’s dick is back in his mouth.

It takes him a while to get hard again, and then Sam is getting more come. He groans and shuffles closer to Dean, deep-throating him as Dean comes straight down his throat.

Dean grips his hair and pulls him in closer, and Sam goes willingly.

Dean allows him to breathe for a while, and then he’s warming Dean’s cock in his ass for the rest of the night.

The next day is spanking.

Sam can barely walk when they’re done, his ass too red, cheeks rubbing together uncomfortably each time he takes a step forward. Dean carries him around the room, rubs lotion into his skin until he feels better.

Dean feeds him at random intervals of the day, seeming to know right before Sam's stomach growls that he's hungry, or even when he's thirsty. He doesn't complain about it, but Dean takes care of it with a kiss and a hand job that doesn't end in him orgasming, but it's good anyway.

He’s getting to that edge of hysteria because he hasn’t come in four days and he’s feeling the burn, literally and figuratively.

“You get to come tomorrow, Sammy, I’ll make it nice and good,” Dean promises before tucking him into bed like a kid. Sam is oddly comforted by the gesture. It reminds him of better times, when they were smaller, and he falls to sleep easily enough.

It’s getting easier and easier to drop off to sleep each night, his worries released through each activity they work through.

He can tell Dean feels better as well because he’s walking with lighter steps, and he’s holding his shoulders higher than he normally does.

When he wakes excitement makes him break out into a sweat.

He’s going to get to come today, and he can already feel that warmth start to pool in his gut.

“Come on, I have a surprise for you,” Dean whispers in his ear when he realizes he's awake. Dean's been sleeping in the same bed, but he gets up early to start the day before waking Sam.

His plug is still inside of him, and the gag is slipped into his mouth and clipped behind his head. He settles into his head-space, and then he follows Dean into the next room. The hotel has a bedroom separate from the rest of the living space, and Sam loves how big it is. It gives them plenty of room to do what the want.

The living room doesn’t look any different, the big grey couch and television still sitting in the room like usual, but then Dean takes Sam’s hand and puts it to his hole, and Sam realizes Dean’s prepped himself.

“I want to ride you.”

This wasn’t planned, but dear _god_ does Sam want that. He wants it more than anything. He whines over and over around the ball gag in his mouth, and he has to swallow several times to keep spit from drooling over his lips that are stretched out wide.

“I’m going to tie you up and take you how I want. Are you okay with that, Sam?” Dean asks quietly, and he nods his head wildly. “Good boy. Go get on the couch.”

Dean binds his arms above his head so he can’t touch, and then puts a spreader bar between his ankles to keep his legs spread. Dean re-preps himself, and then lubes Sam up, straddling his lap.

“Are you ready, baby boy?” Dean growls, and Sam moans around the gag in his mouth. He hopes his brother takes it out of his mouth soon because he’d like to tell Dean how down right beautiful he is, simply gorgeous.

Sam’s wish is granted when Dean unclips it, and he replaces it with his own mouth, sucking on Sam’s tongue as he lines everything up.

Sam has always been the bottom, Dean hates the idea of topping, so Sam has no idea why he’d like to do it now.

“I want to feel you in me, Sam, splitting me open on your big cock. I fingered myself for the first time this morning thinking about it and I came so hard I almost blacked out.”

“Fuck, Dean --”

“No talking. I only want to hear how good I’m making you feel, understand?” Dean asks, and Sam groans, lets his head drop against the armrest.

Dean starts to sink down on him, but he tenses.

“You’re -- ah -- bigger than I thought you would be. Just gimme a -- _fucking hell_ \-- minute.” Sam tries to move his hands, but then he remembers they’re bound, and he sighs, frustrated. “Sam, oh, _oh_.”

It's worth it, he decides.

The look on Dean's face is priceless.

Dean sits down in his lap and holds onto his shoulders, eyes closed tight and cock soft between his legs.

“Rock your hips.”

“Don’t -- oh my god -- talk, Sammy. Shit!” Dean yells as he picks himself up, and then slams himself back down. “Jesus Christ, Sam, holy fucking _unnng_ ,” he moans, and Sam has to agree. Dean’s tight, warm, and slick around him, and if he keeps bearing down, Sam’s going to be coming sooner rather than later.

Dean’s cock leaks on Sam’s stomach, and he wishes he had it in his mouth.

“Are you going to come in my ass, Sammy? Fill me up nice and good? Do it, please, need it.” Dean sounds whiny, needy in a way Sam has never heard him sound. His hips moves faster, and Sam is coming. He comes and comes and comes, so pent up and full.

Dean milks him through it, going slow then faster, bearing down and loosening as he pleases.

He rides Sam for all he’s worth, and by the time Dean is done coming, Sam is still orgasming, sobbing his way through it.

Dean slides out of his lap and unties his hands, pulls the plug out of him and strokes him through his orgasm, throws the spreader bar to the side.

He’s left empty, breathless, completely on display for his brother, his lover, his Dom.

“Oh, baby boy, baby boy, calm down.” Dean pulls Sam into his lap, and Sam lets himself come back down to earth easily.

Dean coaxes him out of his head-space carefully with gentle touches, kisses, a bottle of water, and a few bites to eat.

“Dean?”

“Hey, baby, are you okay?”

“Mm, yeah, how was that?” Sam slurs, and Dean laughs.

“We’re doing that again.”

“Good, I agree.”

“I paid through the weekend, but I’m breaking the scene. That was pretty intense, huh? Do you want a shower?”

Sam nods his head, and Dean helps him into it, helps him scrub the places he can’t reach because he’s having trouble bending over.

Dean kisses almost every inch of him, whispering sweet nothings he only half-hears.

When they’re done washing away evidence from the past week, they cuddle in bed. Sam’s cock is still hard, and Dean moves down the bed, licking down his abdomen as he does.

“I think you deserve a treat for being so good for me, Sammy, what do you think?”

Sam grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Ball separator is sort of cbt, uh, and it's part of the cock ring. It's just like a tie around his balls.   
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
